


The only vampiress in Aaa

by W01FS0NG



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Marahall Lee is her brother, Memories, Mention of Shoko, Mention of the Ice Queen, Mention of the Mushroom War, Singing, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slight fluff, The Stakes but generbent, Vampires, genderbend universe, mention of genderbent Hinson Abedeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: The story of the Vampire princess and the Vampire King of Aaa.
Kudos: 3





	The only vampiress in Aaa

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, 
> 
> I just love Adventure Time. Don’t y’all?
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

I remember the good old days when it was just myself, Marshall Lee, and Simone. The Mushroom war hadn’t killed us all. We were stragglers. The two of them picked me up while traveling all around. We would often spend our days just wandering the city, goofing off. For some reason, I’ll never forget the clambulance. It was just so silly to me.

Now, I float past the Ice Kingdom with sadness, not bothering to see the crazy old woman. Simone leaving was hard on us both. We knew that she was having trouble with the crown, and we… or at least… I didn’t hold it against her that she felt as if she had to leave us to keep us safe. I bet that she doesn’t even remember us. It’s just sad.

Let me just tell you right now, Ms. Abadeer is kind of a dick. Not gonna lie. Sure, she was Marshall’s mother, but she had no interest in looking after kids. Especially since I wasn’t even her’s. In fact, I’m pretty sure she didn’t like me because I just couldn’t die. I had something she called the healing factor.

I guess that’s just part of what kept me alive for so long. Although, all the sun protection that I am currently wearing probably helped a lot too. That and my determination to not go to the Nightosphere unless it was with Marshall. I’ve really missed him these past two hundred years. 

As I pass a very large tree house, I’m somehow reminded of the boat that the last remaining humans were building. They were going to sail far away in hopes of a better chance at survival. Marshall and I were probably somewhere around sixteen to twenty five. He looked a little weird with his head half shaved, but I didn’t judge.

We were protecting the last humans from the vampires. Even though each of them had their own little ability, and it was me who killed half of them, Lee received all of their powers. At times, I felt like he was getting more and more power hungry. Sometimes he scared me. Although, in the long run, maybe it didn’t matter. With time, I learned how to fly. The two of us even learned how to drain the red color out of anything for food instead of just drinking blood.

Damn it, now that I was really thinking about it, my mind couldn’t stop going back to the boat.

_The humans were basically ready to sail, but then the vampires came. Marshall and I shared a look before smirking and killing at least ten each with a stake._

_“Get to the boat! Hurry!” I told a human I had just saved. He scampered off as I staked a few more of them._

_Then they arrived. The big shots. Marshall went to save the humans from the shapeshifter while I got to deal with the lion first. Hurray for me._

_I was just about to help my friend when the lion came after me. “I can’t let you do that,” he told me, lunging towards me._

_I dodged and tried to puncture his skin. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the ground. With a powerful kick, I got him off of me. “You know he’s gone power hungry,” he said._

_“Yeah? So what?” I questioned. This time, I attacked him. The sharp wooden pole was perfectly aimed at his heart. But that wouldn’t have mattered. He gripped onto my arm hard. I tried to escape him, but that only ended up with me on the ground again. The vampire hovered above me with a very firm grip holding me in place._

_“He wants to wipe out an entire species, Addy. What a treat it would be for him to find out that you’re one of us.”_

_My eyes widened with fear. I tried to fight him off. Really, I tried. Kicking and screaming, and trying to get my hands free. All of which did not work. Finally, I just screamed out, “Nooooo!! Marshall!!” But he was going to be too late. The lion’s fangs had already sunk themselves into my neck. Tears cascaded down my face. The pain was near unbearable. It was as if two small knives were on fire and going straight through your flesh. But there was no fire. Only pain._

_That bastard drank some of my blood before letting go. When he finally left to fight my half-demon friend, I reached up to the wound. It felt wet, and it hurt when I touched it. Next, I placed my hand in front of my face. That’s when I saw it. The blood. The scent. The sight. It was starting to make me go crazy. I placed my hand on my side, trying to ease myself. Then, I started walking towards the boat, hoping that Marshall and the others were okay. Yet, my mind kept wandering to the blood on my hand._

_My legs were somehow getting weaker. I felt sick to my stomach. My head was all fuzzy. I stumbled as I walked to the pier. But when I got there, I saw that the boat had already left. Marshall sat on the floor studying the ground and looking dejected. His stake and silver knife lay on the ground._

_“Marshall?” My voice was careful._

_“Get away from me, Addy!” He shouted, facing me. I took a step back out of surprise. I knew then that I would never forget how terrified he looked. “Please. I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“Marsh,” I said in a gentle tone. Silent steps brought me towards him. He was too scared to move. I reached out, trying to turn his head and see if that damned vampire king had gotten him too. He caught my hand. The one covered in blood. At first he just kept staring at it. “Marshall,” I said firmly. This brought him back. I moved my head and my hair to reveal the bite mark on my neck._

_“Y-you too?” He struggled to string the words together. Our pained expressions communicated everything. Suddenly, he just tugged me towards him and embraced me. We cried on each other’s shoulders. I don’t know how long we stayed like that, but it was a pretty damn long time._

“Addy!” His voice brought me out of my memory. I turned to see Marshall Lee flying after me in jeans and a flannel. He also wore long gloves and a sombrero. Mind you, the sun was still out. We both had to be careful.

I smiled at him. It had been fifty years since we last saw each other. Each of us had to be a thousand years old now. “Hi, Marsh,” I greeted warmly.

“I missed you,” we both stated. This was followed by nervous laughter. We stepped closer to each other in the air. With our embrace, we levitated to the ground.

To my surprise a human girl and a magical cat ran up to us. “Marshall!” The human yelled. As soon as she caught up with us, she tried to catch her breath while also asking, “Who… is this?”

“My name is Addy,” I told her. “And you are?”

“Oh, um, I’m Fiona, and this is cake,” the human introduced them.

I tried not to stare at her. This was the last human on Ooo? What?! What happened to all the others who went out for that island? Is she really the only one left? “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Addyyyyy!” I pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew that voice. It was Gumwad. As soon as he caught up with us, he bent over, placing his hands on his lungs and breathing heavily.

“Don’t do that, Gumwad, you’ll collapse your lungs,” I informed him rudely. He stood up straight. I glanced away from him for a small moment.

“Good to see you too,” the candy prince muttered.

“Wait, you know her too?” Fiona seemed really confused now.

“Yeah. The three of us go wayyy back.” I smiled at the memories. The two of us bugging him as he built the kingdom, Shoko… man, the banana guards were so small back then. Heh. I bet they’re still dumb as heck, but it’s in a cute way.

“O-oh,” she studied the ground almost dejectedly. Then it hit me, she had a thing for at least one of them. She’s young. Only human after all. Huh.

I then decided to face Marshall. “So, how are you?”

“I’m doing just fine, Addy. Doing just fine.”

Somewhere along the line we had said our goodbyes to the human and the candy man. Our plan was to go home. Once we were there, I started rummaging around his collection of old CD’s and DVD’s. That was when I found the camera and the projector. Once I set it up, I found a video and played it.

“Addy, what are you doing?” A younger Marshall Lee asked a younger Addy.

She turned to him with a smile. “How else will these songs get documented? Besides, I’m also gonna edit in myself playing the drums. Gonna make it sound real nice.” She then walked over to her mic stand. Marshall stood to her left with his base. The young woman strapped her guitar on and asked. “You ready?”

The music started playing. First the bass, then the claps. Next they started singing harmonies. Two verses in, the drums started. Towards the middle of the song, Marshall had a long guitar solo. 

I didn’t even notice Marshall standing next to me until I looked at him. We sang along with the lyrics and eventually started dancing. Genuine smiles crept up on our faces as the song progressed.

“I was living in a devil town

Didn't know it was a devil town

Oh Lord, it really brings me down

About the devil town

All my friends were vampires

Didn't know they were vampires

Turns out I was a vampire myself

In the devil town

I was living in a devil town

Didn't know it was a devil town

Oh Lord, it really brings me down

About the devil town

All my friends were vampires

Didn't know they were vampires

Turns out I was a vampire myself

In the devil town

I was living in a devil town

Didn't know it was a devil town

Oh Lord, it really brings me down

About the devil town, about the devil town

I was living in a devil town

Didn't know it was a devil town

Oh Lord, it really brings me down

About the devil town

I was living in a devil town

Didn't know it was a devil town

Oh Lord, it really brings me down

About the devil town.”

When it was over, it switched to the next little music video we did, but we didn’t exactly pay much attention to it. I broke the embrace which held us and faced the projected video. “So,” he spoke up. “When are you leaving again.”

I glanced at him to find he too was just staring at the memories. “You know, I think I’m gonna stay here.”

He faced me with a look of pure shock. “Y-you are?!?” He could barely contain his happiness.

“Yes,” I smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug.

“Perfect timing. You know why?” His smug face almost gave it away.

“No, let me guess, LSP wants you to do another gig?”

“Yeah!” His excitement made me laugh.

“I’d love to!” 

The next night, we were singing Dearly Departed by the Shakey Graves, among other songs nearly all night on a stage in the woods. Somehow I didn’t see me being any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!
> 
> The song name of those lyrics btw is Devil Town by Tony Lucca. His song was on the soundtrack for the show Friday Night Lights. It’s a good show!


End file.
